Wallace/Games/Quotes/Emerald
Cave of Origin :"Ah, so you are < >? I've heard tales of your exploits. My name is . I was the of , but something came up. So now, I've entrusted my mentor with the 's operation. … … … … … … … … … … … … and , the two wreaking havoc here, are considered to be super-ancient . But there aren't just two super-ancient . There is one more somewhere. Somewhere, there is a super-ancient named . It's said that it was that becalmed the two combatants in the distant past. But even I have no clue as to 's wherabouts…" :", do you perhaps know where is now? If you do, please tell me." ::Cave of Origin: "The ? But that's right here! I need you to do better than that! Please, I need you to think about where might be right now." ::Mt. Pyre: " ? But when I met the old lady there earlier, she made no mention of it. I very much doubt that the old lady would try to hide something from me… , could you think about this more carefully for me?" ::Sky Pillar: "The ? That's it! It must be the ! , there's no a moment to lose! We'll head to the right away!" ::Don't remember: "Huh? You don't remember? Hmm… That's a problem… Can't you remember somehow?" ;Sootopolis City * After finding the Sky Pillar, before solving crisis :"Oh? ? Haven't you scaled the yet? I'm sure that you can make it to the top of the … * After solving crisis :"… The leaders of and , I don't think they meant harm. It wouldn't hurt to hear what they have to say for themselves."'' * After solving crisis and talking to both Archie and Maxie. :"… My eyes didn't deceive me. Thanks to your help, … No, all of was saved. On behalf of the people, I thank you. This is a gift from me. Please accept it." :"That contains }}. If you have the , a that has learned that HM move can force its way up waterfalls. And where does one get the ? You know, don't you? That's right! You have to beat the . When you're all set to go, step through that door." * If talked to again :"I'm sure that you will be dazzled by my mentor's breathtakingly elegant battle style." ;Sky Pillar :"Oh, my, I'm terribly sorry! In my haste, I didn't noticed that I'd left you behind! I've opened the locked door of . , let's be on our way!" :"It's an earthquake! There's not a moment to waste! We've got to hurry!" :"Hmm… The situation is getting worse… This isn't good… The weather distortion is spreading even here… . should be farther up from here. I'm worried about . I've got to go back. Everything is in your hands now. Don't fail us!" ;Ever Grande City * Before battle :"Welcome, . That incident in … That was superb work, putting an end to that crisis all by yourself. Oops! It wouldn't be fair to say that you alone ended the crisis. You overcame that difficult situation by working as one with your . We raise by giving them items and by teaching them new techniques for battle. But we ourselves also learn many things from . And this is where your achievements are put to the test against what others like you have achieved. Now! Who can most elegantly dance with their in ? Show me right here and now!" * Being defeated :"I, the , fall in defeat… That was wonderful work. You were elegant, infuriatingly so. And yet it was utterly glorious! Kudos to you, ! You are a truly noble !" * After being defeated :"The you sent into battle… At times they danced like a spring breeze, and at times they struck like lightning. It was with light, yet surefooted, elegance that you led your . Even I felt bedazzled by your masterful performance! You now stand at the glorious peak of the . I now proclaim you to be the new region…" :"! No, let me rephrase that properly. The new ! Come with me." :"I'm sorry, but… From here on, only those who have become may enter. You'll have to wait outside with ." * Hall of Fame :"This room… This is where we keep records of that prevailed through harsh battles. It is here that the are honored." :"Come on, let's record your name as a who triumphed over the , and the names of the partners who battled with you." ;Match Call :"Hello, . Have you met ? He is… Actually incredibly skilled. However, he's an odd soul who rarely battles. Instead, he would rather look for rare stones. I'm sure he's digging in a cave or a craggy mountain somewhere. But what is a rare stone exactly? All I can think of is a …"